The Bunga Movie
The Bunga Movie is the 41st episode of Season 20. Summary Bunga goes on an epic awesome journey of find his family tree. Plot The episode begins with someone narrating the movie. Trivia * This movie is a spoof of The Tigger Movie. * This the first time Bunga said "Wait just a honey-badging second!" Transcript Narrator: '''Now this might be the club of any famous club, but it happens to belong to an Octonaut named "Captain Jake". Like any other leaders, Captain Jake has lots and lots of friends, and together they have many unforgettable adventures in an enchanted place called "Disney Junior Island", and if I'm correct, I believe we have just enough time for a story about our friend Captain Jake, right now. '''Bunga: Who What Where When Why and How? Wait just a honey-badging second! It seems to me that most of our adventures are about that Captain-Fancy-Pants. Narrator: 'Well then Bunga, who should this adventure be about? '''Bunga: '''Well...I happen to know somebody who's extremely fascinating, not to mention handsome and debinary. '''Narrator: '''But the title already says "Disney Junior: The Animated Series". '''Bunga: '''Aww, that's easy to fix. '(scrambling then pause for a second then keep on scrambling then finished) Bunga: 'There now that's a wonderful title, and speaking of which...time to get this story started. '(title appearance) Bunga (narrating): The Bunga Movie. Zuka Zuma Song Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma zom zom zom! x2'' Bunga: ''Life's exciting, life is fun!'' Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma zom zom zom!'' Bunga: ''A big adventure for everyone!'' Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma zom zom zom!'' Bunga: ''When life is crazy and gives you curbs!'' Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma zom zom zom!'' Bunga: ''So Zuka Zuma don't loose you're nerves!'' Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma zom zom zom!'' Bunga: ''Pop Up! Dive In!'' Chorus: ''Zuka Zuma!'' Bunga: ''Dive In! Pop Up!'' Chorus: '''Zuma Zuka! '''Bunga: ''Go go go!'' Chorus: ''Zom zom zom!'' Bunga: ''Like a bee! Like a bee! Like a busy busy bee...'' (both oof) Bunga: '''Oh hi Kion. Didn't see you there. (chuckling) '''Kion: '''I know. You said that about forty-two times. '''Bunga: '''Yeah. Hoo hoo. But it's still was pretty funny. Say what go and do some Baobab Ball? Having fun is what I can do best. '''Kion: '''Umm. I would play with you Bunga. Except I'm just heading back to Pride Rock for dinner. You care to join us? '''Bunga: '''No thanks. I'm always a mess of things, when it comes to eating that's just messed up. Anyway I'm going to find someone else to play. '''Kion: '''Ok? (20 seconds later) '''Izzy: '''So how did it happen again? '''Captain Hook: I was polishing my hook, until he had me stuck. Shiverjack: For the eleventh time, it was an accident. Skully: 'It doesn't matter what happened, let's just get you two unstuck. '''Bunga: '''Hi guys. What are you doing? '''Captain Jake: '''Trying to get Hook and Shiverjack unstuck. '''Bunga: '''Oh that's easy... Zuka Zuma! '(braking the ice) 'Bunga: '''There. Now we can play. '''Captain Hook: '''Well I would, if my hook wasn't broken! '''Shiverjack: '''My ice trident. No! '''Bunga: '''Ok, well I'm just going to go, and find someone else to play with me. (15 seconds later) '''Bunga: '''Hello guys. '''Tigger: '''Hey Bunga-boy. '''Bunga: '''So I was wondering would you guys like to play with me? '''Rabbit: '''Well we would. If Pooh hadn't got stuck in this hole. '''Pooh: '''I just wanted to see what's in here. '''Bunga: '(sighs) Alright, I'll just be going. (Later) '''Bunga: '''I wonder why everybody's to busy for me? Well what am I kidding? There's plenty of other friends I haven't even asked yet.Category:One Hour Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Winnie The Pooh Category:Episodes focusing on Tigger Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat